


A Visit to an Old Friend

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie decides to visit Eoin, who decides to taunt her as much as he possibly can, without realizing he's doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit to an Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/gifts).



> For Tatiana, who is a lovely human being.
> 
> Written for [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/847425) prompt at KMM.

Katie swallowed heavily, pressing her legs together for just a little bit of appeasement as arousal shot through her. 

The sight in front of her was almost too much to take. She knew Eoin had been going on about Krispy Kreme's but this was crazy.

His lips looked sticky, and she wanted to lick them, she wanted to suck them and taste him.

He let out a moan and Katie swallowed again, a gasp almost rising in her throat, not getting quite the friction she wanted. Her right hand tightened its grip on the arm of the hotel room chair.

She’d just come for a visit, a couple of auditions and she’d decided since she was in the U.S and he was that she’d drop by, give him a familiar face to look at while appeasing her own adventuresome side.

The fact that he was shirtless and consuming something he’d sworn would give her an orgasm while her own doughnut threatened to give way between the fingers on her free hand. She didn’t care for it, there was something she didn’t like.

Or maybe she was just jealous of a fucking doughnut. 

Some of the glaze dropped onto his chest and Katie’s control snapped. She dropped hers on the table, not even caring and was across the room and crawling into his lap before she could help herself, ignoring the startled sound he made she kissed him harshly on the lips, tasting sweetness and underneath it him.

Eoin groaned into her mouth and Katie had to resist the urge to smile in triumph.

Between the Krispy Kreme’s and her she had a feeling that he’d always pick her. 

Eoin’s hand scrambled for a second and he seemed to just give up and drop the doughnut wherever the hell it landed before both his hands gripped her hips and he squeezed, surprising a moan out of her. 

She couldn’t help herself, didn’t know what was wrong with her.

Eoin had been there, since series 2. He’d been gorgeous yes, but...he was just one of the guys. 

She’d been aware of him though, for a long while, had missed him the first time he left. She missed him now, and then he’d had to eat those blasted doughnuts in front of her, while shirtless. 

Before she realized what she was doing her lips were on his chest, her tongue following the sticky trail as his hand slid into her hair and gripped just a little, enough to make her breath hitch.

“Fuck, Katie,” Eoin murmured, his voice a low rumble. 

She grinned, and nibbled at the skin on his chest as best she could, before her tongue slid along his nipple and he was flipping them over, her world spinning as she closed her eyes to find the dizzy, heady feeling he was causing in her. 

“I like that idea,” she told him, once she could gather her words. 

“Huh?” Eoin’s eyes met hers, cloudy with lust and she couldn’t believe they’d never done this before. 

“Fucking Katie, I like it,” she stroked a hand along his jaw, then gripped a fistful of hair and tugged, a small smirk on her lips.

Eoin groaned, his eyes sliding shut reflexively and Katie was suddenly dying to feel him. She needed to feel him, wanted to hear what he sounded like when he came. 

“Jeans, off,” Eoin decided, already working on the button of her jeans, his fingers fumbling for just a moment before he paused and took a deep breath, unbuttoning her jeans he slid the zipper down.

“I like a man who knows what he wants,” Katie grinned up at him, challenging.

“Oh I’ve known since the minute I met you,” Eoin told her, leaning down to kiss her he grunted when she tugged on his hair again. 

Katie hummed into his kiss, her back arching as his fingers stroked lightly along her spine before his hands slid down again and pushed at her jeans, getting them to mid-thigh before he made a frustrated noise. 

“Sorry, left my shoes on,” She mumbled, choking back a laugh. 

“Damn,” Eoin laughed, and shook his head, shifting down the bed he managed to get her shoes off and gripped the bottom of her pants, pulling he laughed again when she slid down the bed with a startled noise. 

Katie grinned up at him, loving the way he looked at her, pupils a bit wide and want showing in every muscle, his desire on display. She stripped her own shirt off, tossing it off the side of the bed before she pulled him down to her, her hand again clutching his hair as she kissed him, hips rocking to a rhythm they both knew quite well. 

It was possibly more maddening than watching him eat that doughnut, this tease, the way he felt so hard and ready against her, separate only by her lacy underwear and his jeans. 

“Take off your fucking jeans,” Katie murmured into his lips, already reaching to unbutton them herself she slid her hands down his jeans and squeezed his ass, rocking up against him again and let out a soft moan. 

Eoin nodded and pulled away long enough to get both the jeans and his underwear off, his hands sliding up her legs and then further along the waistband of her panties, teasing he plucked at it with two fingers then slid his hand lower to palm her mound, middle finger teasing her folds he couldn’t help but moan when he felt how wet she was for him.

Katie sucked in a breath of air, head falling back on the pillow, as her eyes slid shut and she forced herself to hold in the moan she so desperately wanted to expel. “Eoin,” her voice was hoarse. 

Biting his bottom lip Eoin smirked a little, pressing his thumb to her clit as his fingers teased her more, threatening, promising to slide inside of her. 

“Please,” Katie didn’t know when she’d lost control but she didn’t really care. This felt too fucking good. 

Eoin groaned at the sight of her like this, hair mussed and eyes filled with need. He pushed one finger into her, pressing a little harder with his thumb. 

Katie jerked her hips and swallowed heavily, a throatier moan escaping her as she did so, loving the feel of him stroking her, of him touching her. She didn’t know why she’d never thought of this before, had never wanted him before. 

Leaning over her Eoin shifted the angle of his touches, loving the moans that incited he captured one of her nipples in between his lips and sucked, nibbling just a bit to see what would happen.

Katie arched her back, letting out a soft cry she found herself gripping his hair again as his fingers began pumping in and out of her body a bit quicker. Her muscles trembled and she was so close she could almost taste it. 

When he slid down her body further Katie couldn’t help but gasp and then tense as he began suckling at her warmth. It wasn’t long before she moaned her way into an orgasm, her legs trembling lightly. Her fingers ran through his hair, and then tugged, as she demanded his lips. 

Eoin slid his tongue along hers, kissing her deep so all she could taste was herself, him and the glaze off the doughnut. She gripped his back, arching into him and let out a throaty, wanton moan. 

Positioning himself Eoin put a rubber on quickly, stroking his thumb along her cheek he smiled. “Ready?”

“If you don’t...” Katie trailed off, letting the threat float in the air between the two of them. Anything else she might’ve said was cut off as he pushed into her, slowly, but the feeling of being filled, of being stretched left her speechless. 

“If I don’t, what?” Eoin taunted, although his own voice was faint and his eyes shone with pleasure. 

Katie keened softly, tilting her head back she lifted her legs and pressed them into his sides. Her muscles contracted and she knew then, that she was no longer the one in control, as he pulled out of her and pushed back in.

It was maddening, the pace he set. Both punishing and teasing all at once. The head board threatened to bang against the wall, but only threatened, and his next thrust almost sent her over the edge.

“God, Eoin,” Katie moaned into his neck, pressing her lips against it she closed her eyes tight. “Please.”

“Please?” Eoin breathed, sliding his hand between their bodies and stroking her clit. “Please what?”

“Th-that, yes,” Katie moaned, clawing at his back. She bit her bottom lip as she clenched down around him, every muscle in her body seeming to tremble as heat seared through her.

Eoin gritted his teeth, letting out an almost wounded sounded moan as he spent himself in her. He stroked her hip and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled out of her slowly, and lay down beside her, tugging her into his arms. 

“That...was completely amazing,” Katie kissed his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, you should definitely visit more often,” Eoin muttered, stroking her hair gently. 

Katie nodded her head, shifting around a little bit the ache in her thighs made her smile. “Do you have anymore doughnuts?”

“As if I would share them with you if I did,” Eoin laughed as she shoved him.


End file.
